descentes aux enfers
by utchiwa79
Summary: Sasuke accepte de suivre Naruto seleuement il a changé et si il ne peux assouvir sa haine contre le village alors il déversera sa colère sur le blond. Sasunaru NaruNeiji


Comme d'hab les persos sont pas à moi et par avance désolé d 'être aussi méchante avec mon petit Sasu mais je voyais mal Naruto dans le rôle du méchant.

Bonne lecture.

Descente aux enfers.

Des frissons me parcourent encore signe de ma précédente activité.

Je me rhabille au centre de cette pièce sombre.

Par amour je me suis vautré dans ce monde de luxure, pour lui, et maintenant je suis pris au piège.

J'ai toujours été trop pur, trop naïf, et il en a juste profité.

Il savait que je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui, pour le ramener, quand je l'ai vu face moi j'ai tout de suite remarqué la lueur d'envie dans ces yeux, cette lueur de possessivité.

Il a souris, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, et il m'a simplement annoncé que si je voulais qu'il revienne il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il voulait qu'on se batte mais non.

Il a ancré son regard dans le mien et m'a annoncé qu'il ne reviendrait que si j'acceptai de lui appartenir corps et âmes, je n'ai pas réfléchis, je n'ai même pas prêté attention aux appels de Sakura et j'ai dis oui tout simplement.

Je suis donc rentré au village avec lui et je l'ai emmené voir notre Hokage, il lui a fait part de sa requête, elle a protesté, a hurlé, j'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer, mais c'était sans compté sur le conseil.

Le conseil lui voulait des héritiers de se clan maudit, et il savait que malgré mon contrôle sur mon démon, si je perdais les pédales il serait le seul qui pourrait m'arrêter grâce ses yeux. (enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensent)

Il n'a même pas été mis en garde à vu et je ne m'en suis pas plaint, il a récupéré sa demeure, sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine, son statut au sein du village.

J'ai du emménager avec lui mais ça me convenait, enfin je l'avais retrouvé, enfin j'avais réussis tenir ma promesse, enfin nous allions pouvoir reformer une équipe, enfin nous allions pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

Seulement tout ne se passe jamais comme on le pense.

Dés que j'ai franchi le pas de sa maison, je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, une bouche impatiente me dévorait déjà, je pouvais clairement sentir son envie alors que son membre dressé se frottais avec vigueur contre moi.

Ave des gestes impatients il m'a retourné et m'a arraché mes vêtements, sans plus de préparation, il m'a pénétré, d'un coup puissant, et la douleur qui m'a traversé à cet instant été si intense que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, je sentais le sang couler l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors qu'il continuait à se déhancher en moi à un rythme infernal.

Il n'a eu aucun geste tendre, aucune parole douce, rien que ce désir qui le rongeait et qu'il voulait absolument assouvir.

Une fois terminé il m'a emmené dans une chambre, il a apposé des seaux que je ne connaissais pas, immédiatement j'ai senti mon chakra quitter mon corps petit à petit et alors que j'allais l'interroger il m'a juste dis « n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dis, tu m'appartiens corps et âmes, et si tu veux que je reste tu vas m'obéir sans protester, sinon il se pourrait que je montre à ce village à quel point je suis devenu puissant et tu ne veux pas ça n'est ce pas? »

Non je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais que les villageois soient en sécurités, je voulais que mes amis restent en vie.

J'ai baissé la tête en signe de soumission, et je me suis assis sur le lit, à cet instant le douleur que j'avais pu ressentir lors de notre précédent ébat n'était rien en comparaison de la souffrance qui émané de mon cœur.

Je me suis alors allongé, gardant sur moi les marques de notre union, j'ai ramené mes jambes contre ma poitrine et mon corps endoloris fût parcouru de soubresauts et mes larmes ont coulé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil furent levés il est venu me voir, m'expliquant que dans cette pièce Kyubi ne pouvait pas me soigner comme il en avait l'habitude, c'est à peine si j'entendais sa voix alors que je sentais parfaitement ses doigts étalant de la pommade sur mes blessures.

Une fois l'opération terminé, il s'est redressé et m'a expliqué que chaque bonne action mérite une récompense.

Il m'avait soigné et il voulait sa récompense, il a alors baissé son pantalon me montrant son érection bien avancé et l'a placé devant mes lèvres.

Un regard dans sa direction m'a montré ce qu'il voulait, j'ai alors entrouvert mes lèvres et j'ai commencé à le caresser avec ma langue, mes gestes étaient certes maladroit, après tout c'était ma première fois, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier, ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisirs le montraient. Je l'ai alors entièrement pris en bouche et j'ai entamé des mouvements de pompes, caressant ses bourses en même temps.

Il ne fut pas long à jouir et j'ai du avaler sa semence.

Il m'a ensuite ordonné d'aller me laver, m'a nourrit, et m'a renvoyé dans la chambre.

Pendant un mois j'ai eu le droit au même traitement, j'assouvissais tout ses désirs, je n'ai vu personne d'autre que lui, j'ai portant entendu Sakura lui hurlé dessus pour qu'il la laisse me voir et il lui a juste répondu « c'est mon jouet, mon cadeau pour revenir dans ce village pourris, tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse que je ne décide pas de rayer une fois pour toute ce village de la carte »

J'ai entendu une gifle claquer, hé oui notre chère Sakura a bien changé, la gamine qui se pâmait pour lui a disparut laissant place à une femme d'une grande force et qu'il vaux mieux éviter de mettre en colère.

Un moi c'est long mais j'aurai encore préféré que ça reste comme ça.

Au bout d'un moi donc il est venu me voir et après m'avoir utiliser, il m'a annoncé qu'il serait vraiment égoïste de ne pas faire profiter à d'autres hommes des bienfaits de mon corps.

Je me suis raidi un instant comprenant l'ampleur de ses mots, j'étais sa chose, son jouet, et il voulait joué encore et encore.

Il a aménagé une maison près de la sienne, personne ne pouvait rien lui dire après tout le quartier lui appartenait.

L'ambiance était différente dans cette maison, en tout et pour tout elle était constitué d'une cuisine pas très grande, d'un grand salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain.

Les couleurs y étaient plus chaude, les lumières plus douces, le lit était très grand et les draps étaient particulièrement doux.

Il avait apposé les même seaux que dans ma chambre, j'étais à nouveau prisonnier, j'avais juste changé de cellule et les règles aussi allaient changer.

Selon ces dire je devais me plier aux volontés des différents hommes qui se présentaient à moi. Au fil des jours eu la désagréable surprise de voir des hommes que je connaissais certains étaient les parents de mes amis.

Ainsi je vis le père d'Hinata venir me prendre sans autres préambules rependant sa semence sur mon corps, puis lui offrir une félation pour sois dis en le remercier de l'honneur qu'il m'avait en s'incrustant dans mes chaires.

J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps chaque fois que j'étais seul, je me sentais si sale, le manque d'exercices physiques me faisait perdre ma résistance et mon corps s'affaiblissait.

Il continuait de venir me voir et malgré tout ce qu'il me faisait subir je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux de le savoir là, en vie, en sécurité.

Il le savait, il savait que je ne me rebellerais pas, que je continuerais de subir sans me plaindre de ses traitements, il était conscient de l'emprise émotionnelle qu'il avait sur moi.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dis qu'il s'était trouvé une fille, qu'il l'épouserait et qu'il la mettrait enceinte pour tenir sa parole auprès du conseil.

Il a donc tenue à me la présenter, enfin me la présenter c'est vite dis après tout je la connaissais déjà. Ino eu un sourire méprisant alors qu'il lui annonce ait que j'étais la condition qu'elle devait supporter si elle voulait de cette union, bien sûr elle accepta.

Je suis sûr que le mariage fût superbe, j'ai eu le droit à trois jours de répits.

Puis un étrange rituel s'installa, il m'emmenait dans mon ancienne chambre à chaque fois qu'il devait accomplir son devoir conjugal, j'entendais les soupirs et les gémissements de cette femme, je l'entendais prononcer son prénom encore et encore.

A chaque fois mon cœur saignait un peu plus et à chaque fois qu'il avait terminé il venait me voir et me prenais à nouveau alors qu'il portait encore les effluves de son parfum.

Puis il me ramenait dans cette maison.

Au bout d'un moment certains hommes se sont plains de mon manque de réaction, ça l'a mis dans une colère noire, les coups sont tombés, nombreux, puissants, me laissant autant de marques sur le corps qu'à l'intérieur.

Je ne sais pas comment il a eu connaissance d'un tel sceau mais il m'en a expliqué toute les conséquences, avec ça j'aurai une libido sur développé et je me ficherai pas mal de savoir avec qui je l'assouvirai, mon corps serait beaucoup plus réceptif et je serai capable d'éprouver du plaisir, il m'a laissé le choix tout en me rappelant les conséquences d'un éventuel refus.

Alors je l'ai regardé et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais passé le seuil de sa porte je lui ai adressé la parole.

« tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? » Lui-ai-je alors demandé et il m'a répondu que oui c'est ce qu'il voulait.

J'ai alors accepté et les choses sont devenues différentes.

Je me suis vautré dans un monde de luxure oubliant tout le reste donnant seulement à mon corps ce qu'il désirait.

Cette envie insatiable de sexe me faisait me courber devant tout ce qui le désirait, je prenais les initiatives, apprenait à apprécier certains contact surtout avec lui.

Je m'enfonçais tous les jours un peu plus cédant toujours plus de terrain pour assouvir mes envies alors que mon cœur se peignait de noir, de haine, de souffrance, et de désespoir.

Puis une lumière arriva bien des mois après le début de ma captivité, Neiji avait surprit une conversation entre son oncle et un autre homme de son clan lui dévoilant le plus grand secret de l'ancien déserteur et de Konoha.

Il en était resté ecoeuré puis en avait parlé à Sakura ainsi qu'a d'autre ninja de notre génération en qui il avait une pleine confiance.

Neiji s'écœura lui même afin d'essayer de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de mon maître.

Il lui a fallut un certain temps presque trois mois si je me souviens bien afin qu'il puisse avoir l'autorisation de me voir. Je me souviens encore voir entendu des bruits de pas signe que j'avais un visiteur. Je me suis déshabillé comme à mon habitude et je me suis dirigé vers la source de bruit, j'ai vu ses yeux se figer d'horreur en me voyant, il me détaillait, regardant chaque marques qui restaient imprimées sur mon corps.

Je ne fût même pas surpris de le voir, je me suis approché de lui et me suis mis à genoux commençant avec des gestes mécaniques à défaire les attaches de son pantalon, sous le regard noir de mon bourreau il dut se laisser faire, il est revenu plusieurs fois après ça, toujours le même schéma jusqu'à ce qu'il ai obtenu la confiance qu'il attendait pour pouvoir me voir seul.

Quand ce fût fais je me retrouvais face à lui, prêt à recommencer comme les fois précédente mais mes gestes furent arrêté par ses mains.

Il m'a alors regardé et m'a juste souris, un sourire tendre et chaleureux, presque aimant.

Puis il m'a expliqué le but de sa visite, il s'est excusé encore et encore d'avoir était obligé de me faire subir cette torture.

Il m'a également annoncé qu'Ino ne tombait pas enceinte grâce aux bon soin de Sakura qui avait par une méthode quelconque utilisé ses connaissances pour qu'il ne puisse jamais donné de descendances à cette lignée maudite.

Malheureusement ce sceau me contrôlait et malgré moi je le désirais, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps si proche du mien. Mon corps me brulait littéralement, je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi, je voulais voire son sexe se gorgé de plaisir et de désir pour moi, je voulais le sentir dur contre moi, en moi. Je tendais mes mains vers lui pour pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il me lanceait un regard interrogatif, puis après avoir activé son don héréditaire, il comprit et ne se refusa pas à moi, il m'a offert de la douceur caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau, m'embrassant, me léchant, me murmurant de mots tendre, et me préparant suffisamment pour que je ne ressente aucune douleur pendant la pénétration.

J'étais bien juste bien et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne me rebellais pas, pourquoi je subissais tout ça, et je lui ai juste répété ses paroles, ses menaces planant au dessus du village, au dessus de mes amis.

Il me promit alors qu'il reviendrait et qu'il me sortirait là, que je n'étais pas seul, que je ne le serais jamais et qu'il m'aimait plus que tout.

En sortant je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de prendre un peu plus soin de son jouet comme il aimait à m'appeler, car les bleus, et les cicatrices n'étaient pas réellement sexy.

Effectivement il est revenu me voir tout les deux jours regardant chaque seau qui avait était posé sur cette demeure.

Il lui aura fallut presque six mois d'attente, de souffrance et d'envie.

Ce soir il revient me voir, il me fait l'amour une dernière fois, me faisant oublier tout le reste, puis il m'annonce qu'il est désolé que ça ai mit autant de temps mais que c'est pour ce soir.

Il réussit à m'ôter le seau qui me rend dépendant du sexe et brise plusieurs seau apposé sur la maison.

Je sens mon chakra affluer, je sens des chakra de certains de mes compagnons puis me tourne à nouveau vers Néji « je te l'avais dis non, tu n'es pas seul Naruto, et tu ne le seras jamais. »

C'est mon tour de lui sourire, il est surpris, je dépose délicatement un baiser sur ces lèvres alors que la porte vole en éclat.

Lui, il l'a sentit, il me regarde puis me demande ce que je compte faire, si j'ai pleinement conscience de mes actes.

Je baisse la tête pour me résigner à mon sort mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout mes amis sont à mes côtés, portant sur lui un regard haineux, je sens leur aura meurtrières à chacun d'entre eux alors qu'une voix que j'avais presque oubliée se fait entendre.

« Alors gamin maintenant c'est à nous de jouer, eux ils n'y arriveront pas et tu le sais. »

Et oui c'est vrai je le sais il est trop fort pour eux mais pas pour moi.

« On doit le faire gamin sinon tu sais ce qu'il se passera, il ne bluffait pas quand il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait au village. On doit le tuer je suis désolé »

Je sais qu'il est désolé il n'a pas put m'aider et il s'en veux ça a beau être un démon il est pas si méchant que ça (enfin pas avec moi).

Je reste au centre de la pièce Néiji d'un côté Sakura de l'autre. Je sens mon démon s'agiter en moi alors que j'encre mon regard dans le siens, il le sens aussi, son sharingan s'active, il essaye de me plonger dans un genjutsu mais en vain Kyubi n'est pas le plus redoutable des démons pour rien. Je soupir, il ne m'a jamais reconnu à ma juste valeur, lui l'homme qui était mon rival, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui après qui j'ai couru pendant des années, celui que j'ai aimé, le chakra de Kyubi m'enroule soigne mes plaies, je ne l'ai jamais sentis aussi présent, aussi fort, aussi puissant.

Mon corps change, je le sens, il essaye d'entrer dans mon esprit pour trouver l'antre de mon démon mais ce dernier l'en empêche.

Un sourire carnassier et malsain se forme sur mon visage, Sakura est prête à m'arrêter mais Neiji l'en empêche.

Je m'élance sur lui, même ses yeux ne peuvent me suivre, il est rapidement obligé d'activer sa marque démoniaque mais même comme ça il n'est pas à la hauteur, d'un coup il réalise que j'ai toujours était plus fort que lui, que je me suis laissé faire pour lui, parce que sans lui ce vide qui s'empare de moi me ronge un peu plus chaque jour, mais il sait aussi qu'il a atteint le point de non retour, il ne sera pas pardonné.

J'entends la voix de Néji qui me paraît comme lointaine alors qu'elle lui dis que maintenant les rôles sont inversés, que c'est lui le jouet, le jouet de Kyubi, et que ce dernier va certainement bien s'amuser.

Et c'est vrai Kyubi jubile, à chaque coup, à chaque trace sur son corps, à chaque goute de sang qui s'échappe de lui, mon démon s'excite un peu plus.

Je m'éloigne quelques instant, je regarde mon œuvre, mes coups ont tous atteint leur cible, je me plis sur moi même alors que je sens mon chakra grandir encore et encore, puis une queue, une deuxième, une troisième jusqu'à atteindre le nombre de six, je distingue la voix d'Ino mais une de mes queue l'attrape et la serre si fort qu'elle retombe morte tous les os de son corps ayant étaient brisés.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, je me jette sur lui il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver mon attaque, je plante mes crocs dans sa carotide, le goût du métal s'imprime dans ma gorge alors que j'entends ses râles, il ne me suppliera pas il est bien trop fier, il tente un dernier chidori mais c'est peine perdu d'une impulsion de chakra je brise les os de ses bras, puis je le lache, il s'affaisse sur le sol, le sang coule abondamment de sa blessure, je l'observe, il reprend son apparence normal, j'observe sa vie quitter son corps, dans un dernier moment de lucidité je lui demande « pourquoi » et lui me répond « pour te briser, pour effacer ton sourire à jamais, ce faux sourire que tu portes comme un masque » puis sa respiration s'arrête alors que mon chakra entre à nouveau en moi.

J'observe mon œuvre, Ino morte et lui dans une marre de sang à mes pieds, alors que j'allais m'effondrer, je sens deux bras m'envelopper, m'apportant de la chaleur, de la tendresse, me murmurant que c'est fini que plus personne ne me fera souffrir, qu'il me protégera, et que si quelqu'un ose à nouveau poser ses mains sur moi il le tuera.

Mes larmes coulent contre lui alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me porte chez lui défiant quiconque de lui interdire.

Pour une fois je m'endors sans avoir peur, je m'endors en sécurité, dans ses bras, et je sais qu'il tiendra parole, Neiji sera là pour moi, il me laissera le temps, le temps d'apprendre à aimer et dans ces bras je veux y croire, je veux croire qu'avec lui j'ouvrirai les yeux sur un nouvel avenir, un avenir plein de promesse, un avenir plein de joie et de tendresse.

Oui je crois qu'avec lui un jour j'apprendrai à nouveau aimer.


End file.
